


intention

by rire



Series: Rarepair Battle 2k15 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without warning, Akashi leans in, bright red eyes boring holes into Nijimura’s skin. His pink lips are parted slightly, mere inches away from Nijimura’s own.</p><p>“Nijimura-senpai, it seems you are having trouble focusing today.”</p><p>This close, Nijimura can feel the warmth radiating from Akashi’s skin, finds himself staring at the pale expanse of skin, the peek of collarbone exposed by the collar of his t-shirt. His eyes dart upwards again to meet Akashi’s. “Sorry, what did you say?”</p><p>(Or: In which Akashi is a shameless flirt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	intention

Akashi does everything with an intention.

Nijimura—no, everyone in the basketball club—knows this. He’s calm, calculated, carries himself with a sort of serene grace completely unbefitting of a second-year middle school student. Nijimura’s never met anyone quite like him, and even after a year he doesn’t quite manage to suspend his initial disbelief. He regards Akashi with respect, and yet he’s wary. Wherever the younger boy is present, Nijimura gets the lingering sense that Akashi is always planning something in his head, but he never knows just what he’s thinking.

Today is no exception.

“Nijimura-senpai, I have looked over the training regimen and added a few suggestions. Please have a look at them.”

“Ah,” Nijimura nods. Akashi hands him the papers, and the resulting brush of their hands would have been casual had it been anyone other than Akashi. Nijimura doesn’t dwell on it too much, looking over the notes Akashi had added in impeccable handwriting, and nods again. “Alright, thanks.”

Akashi begins to talk, and Nijimura relaxes in his seat. Their captain and vice-captain meetings go like this each time, the two of them sitting across from one another, staying strictly on topic. Sometimes, Nijimura wants to make small talk, but he’s not sure what to talk about. He doesn’t know anything about Akashi beyond the fact that he’s a basketball prodigy. The rest are all observations of his character: respectful, self-assured, rather charming, and serious in everything he does.

Without warning, Akashi leans in, bright red eyes boring holes into Nijimura’s skin. His pink lips are parted slightly, mere inches away from Nijimura’s own.

“Nijimura-senpai, it seems you are having trouble focusing today.”

This close, Nijimura can feel the warmth radiating from Akashi’s skin, finds himself staring at the pale expanse of skin, the peek of collarbone exposed by the collar of his t-shirt. His eyes dart upwards again to meet Akashi’s. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you would be able to show me how to dunk.”

Nijimura blinks. This might actually be the first time Akashi’s asked for help on anything. “Well, I mean, it depends on height, really. You’ve still got room to grow, so I’m sure you could do it in a year or two.” Honestly, he’s not sure why Akashi wants to attempt the impossible now.

“I believe I can manage it now, so I would like to learn.”

If Akashi thinks he can, then he sure as hell can, so Nijimura relents, and drags him over to the empty gym. Most of the other students have left the school, so it’s just the two of them. Nijimura picks up a basketball, dribbles towards the hoop, jumps up and dunks it into the hoop. He lets the ball drop and hangs from the hoop for a few seconds before landing on the ground.

Akashi is watching him so intently that it’s almost making him uncomfortable. Nijimura looks down at him, then up at the hoop again. The height difference is almost comical—if Akashi could dunk, then pigs could probably fly. Then again, he’s never seen Akashi fail at anything. The thought sends an involuntary shudder through his spine.

Akashi picks up the fallen basketball and dribbles. Nijimura sees a flash of something flying behind his shoe as he runs, and realizes belatedly that his shoelace is undone. He chuckles to himself, because Akashi Seijuro of all people would never have missed such an important detail—

Akashi would  _never_  have missed such an important detail.

Just as Nijimura’s eyes widen with realization, Akashi trips and comes crashing full force into Nijimura, who can do nothing but topple under his weight and land on the ground.

Akashi’s weight on Nijimura’s chest feels a lot less uncomfortable than it should. His face is so close that Nijimura can count his eyelashes—not that he would—and his breath tickles Nijimura’s neck, making his hairs stand up on end. Nijimura can feel the blood rush to his face and other places that really shouldn’t be mentioned. Coincidentally, Akashi’s thigh is trapped between Nijimura’s legs and pressed against his crotch. So maybe that’s not a coincidence.

Nijimura’s hand twitches helplessly at his side, unable to pull Akashi in, unable to push him away. Even he’s not sure what he wants to do, but it seems Akashi has a pretty good idea about that already.

“Sorry about that,” Akashi says, not even bothering to hide his smile. “I suppose I’m a bit out of it today, after all. Perhaps I will head home now. Thank you for your help today.”

When Akashi gets up and walks away, he leaves behind a very confused and very aroused Nijimura. Which—Nijimura realizes with horror—was definitely, one-hundred-percent his intention.

Yeah, Nijimura’s  _really_  not looking forward to club practice tomorrow.


End file.
